


Please don’t take my sunshine away

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Based on you are my sunshine, Gen, I might make a second part, Sorry folls, because that song is depressing, bit of a song fic, this is like sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: You are my sunshineMy only sunshine
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_You are my sunshine_

It was the fated call that made the rest of the S3 stop what they were doing. Skull was the one who answered the phone seeing it was Snorkel, who never called them before. Mask was nearby on the couch playing his game, not really paying attention until Skull’s panicked voice caught him off guard. 

“What do you mean Aloha collapsed?”

That caught Mask’s attention. Aloha collapsed? Mask couldn’t think how Aloha could collapse out of nowhere seeing he was fine before he left to have a turf war battle with his team against Backwards team.

It had to be a prank, right? Aloha always liked to surprise and prank those who were close to him after all!

Until Skull asked Snorkel what hospital he was in, quickly writing it down, before yelling out for Army.

Now Mask knew it was serious.

_My only sunshine_

Mask hated hospitals.

They always creep him out, and he always gets bad feelings from them. This was no different once the three made it to the room Aloha was supposedly in. Skull gave a small knock as Snorkel opened the door, surprised. “I actually didn’t think you three would come” Snorkel said, going out with the door closing behind him, “though he’s resting right now.”

Mask knew that wasn’t true, probably. He knew Snorkel didn’t really like them at all, though given the fact he called Skull maybe he didn’t like him and Army. “How is he?” Skull asked, Snorkel looking off to the side. “Not good. It doesn’t make sense either! One moment he’s fine and smiling, the next he just..collapsed.”

Mask could tell Snorkel was upset. After all, Aloha meant a lot to him and a lot of others. Though Snorkel refused to let them see him right now, no matter how much they asked. Or rather both Skull and Army asking. Mask just went ahead and took a seat in the nearby waiting room. Not like they’re going to see Aloha soon.

_You make me happy_

It was about time they were able to visit Aloha. Mask thought it was stupid of Snorkel to not let them see him, but he probably had his reasons. The first thing Mask noticed was how pale Aloha looked, and his once vibrant eyes were now dull. Though they seem to lighten a tiny bit when he saw they. “Skull! Army! Mask!” Aloha had a smile on his face, something Mask what usually hate to see, but didn’t mind right now. “How are you feeling Aloha?” Skull asked, concerned. Mask knew Skull was going to be concerned. After all, Skull get concerned about his teams.

“I’m feeling fine~ Though the doctor told me I should stay here for a few more days. Which is boring staying in bed and not moving!” Aloha complained. Mask couldn’t blame him seeing Aloha was the most energetic inkling he knew. Always moving around and dancing. That’s something Mask knew about Aloha and how he comes up with different dance moves.

“You should listen to the doctor Aloha! Your health is more important than you being bored!” Army scolded as Aloha rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mom.”

Mask couldn’t help but to let out a snicker seeing Army’s face.

_When skies are grey_

A week passed by an Aloha still was in the hospital. Though Mask was actually glad Aloha seemed to be getting better. He was planning something to do with him after he’s able to leave. Right now, he was listening to Aloha talking to Skull, telling him how he was going to bake the greatest cake for them. Everything felt like it was back to normal, something Mask wouldn’t normally care about. “We’ll be right back, Aloha.” Skull told him before leaving with Army out of the room, leaving Aloha with Mask.

“Hey Masky~” Aloha gleamed, Mask rolling his eyes. “Whaaaat?”

“Once I’m out of this gloomy place, why don’t we watch one of those anime you always watch?” Aloha said, causing Mask to raise his eyebrow. “Haaaaa? You always saaaaid how stupid they were!” Mask replied, causing Aloha to chuckle.

“Yeah~ But I wanna give it a chance to understand it better! And you too! Whadda you say?” Aloha smiled, getting a small glare from the cyan inkling. “Do yoooou really promise?” Mask asked him, Aloha nodding. “I promise~!” 

The two sat in silence, Aloha occasionally humming to himself as Mask thought about it, before speaking up. “You better keep your promise Aloooooha!” Aloha said a look of surprise before a chuckle escaped his lips. “Of course” he replied before his eyes went wide, harsh coughing escaping from him before he started to cough up his own ink just as a nurse came in.

_You never knew dear how much I loved you_

Mask was soon rushed out of the room, a few more nurses coming in before the doctor. What was happening now? Everyone had the look of worry in their eyes seeing the doctor rushing in, but Mask had a bad feeling going through him. What was this feeling? Was it dread? His heart felt too heavy to his liking.

An hour passed, and everyone was still waiting. Mask was hoping it wasn’t bad. He hoped Aloha’s health didn’t get worse. After all, he promised him, didn’t he? Aloha made a promise to Mask to improve their friendship, and willing to understand the stuff Mask likes. And Mask accepted it. He wanted to know what really goes through the party squid’s mind after all.

A few more minutes passed by before the doctor finally came out of the room, looking grim. Everyone was waiting for good news until the doctor spoke. “I’m sorry to say but-“

And that’s when everything came crashing down.

_So please don’t take my sunshine away_


	2. The other night

_The other night dear _

It’s been dark and cloudy ever since Aloha had passed, everyone Mask seem to knew was there at the funeral. Pink team, Blue team, even Rider was there. Mask hated this. He could feel his own tears threatening to fall from his eyes, unlike Snorkel and Goggles. Even Army and Skull couldn’t hold their tears back. 

Everything felt wrong. 

Without Aloha, everything felt empty without his snarky remarks and bringing the desserts he always made. Without him bringing up everyone’s mood, everything felt wrong.

_As I laid sleeping_

Mask sighed as he laid in bed. A week had already passed, but things didn’t get any better. Pink team weren’t happy at all, something Mask would have wished to see under different circumstances. Neither were Army and Skull, rather they were even more quiet than usual.

Mask couldn’t blame them, after all Aloha was always the one who got them to talk. Even if it was arguing too, he was the one who kept them together.

Mask shook the thought out of his head. Maybe he should just sleep already.

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

Mask couldn’t tell if he was dreaming. He was in his bed after all, though he couldn’t really get up from his bed either. That was until he felt his bed move, making him turn to see who it was, his eyes widening. He couldn’t believe who he was seeing.

“Hey Masky~”

“A-Alooooha?” Mask quickly embraced the other, Aloha giving a surprised look. “Hey now~ Did you miss me that much?” Aloha jokes, getting a slight glare from Mask. “Shuuuut up” Mask replied, a slight smile appearing on his lips. Aloha was warm, Aloha was here. That’s all that really mattered.

“It waaaas just a baaaad dream right? You’re nooot going anywheeere?” Mask said to himself, not wanting to let go. Not after all that.

Aloha gave him a small look, before giving him a soft warm smile.

“Of course not. I’ll always be with you, Mask.”

_But when I woke dear I was mistaken_

Mask suddenly woke up. Was that just a dream? No, it couldn’t be. Then that means Aloha was truly gone. The dream felt too real, making his heart hurt.

Mask began to softly sniffle, tears falling down as the sunlight peek through the dark clouds to his windows, engulfing Mask in warmthness.

_So I hung my head and cried_


End file.
